


Cold Files: A Murder Mystery Tale

by Kyle_Writes



Category: Miles Edgeworth: Investigations, Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, Gen, Investigations, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Writes/pseuds/Kyle_Writes
Summary: Cold Files is a murder mystery story focused on Trevor Prescott, a detective.
Kudos: 3





	1. Cold Files: Character Bio(1)

Character Bio: Trevor Prescott

Age: 23

Occupation: Detective 

Birthday: August 25th

Personality: Trevor grew up a relatively normal childhood. He always dreamed of becoming a detective. Although, he despises police officers, as the system is corrupt. Many bribes are taken and guilty people always seem to walk free. Trevor will not stand for it. That’s why he, in short, works for himself with his friend, Rehema Kirimi. He works alongside the police, but tends to be distance and blatantly rude to them, even ones who are not corrupt. He’s also quite anxious and self conscious.

Backstory: Trevor grew up in Chicago, Illinois with his family. At age 18, he met a boy named Duncan George. The two went to the same college. They soon began dating. It was practically love at first sight. Duncan wanted to become a forensic scientist, so the two could work together. However, three years later, Duncan was mysteriously murderered in an alleyway. He had been shot square in the forehead. Ever since, Trevor has worked hard to solve his boyfriend’s cold case.

Appearance: Trevor is a young, physically fit, young man. He has brown hair down to the back of his neck. His eyes are green and he’s 5’7. He usually wears a white t-shirt with a brown overcoat with blue jeans.

Extra: When Trevor starts to get stressed, he starts to stress eat. He mostly eats hot chips, Taki’s most of the time.


	2. Cold Files: Rehema Kirimi Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehema Kirimi Character Bio

Character Bio: Rehema Kirimi 

Age: 24

Occupation: Cop (Detective in training)

Birthday: April 10th

Personality: Rehema keeps herself to herself, she finds it difficult to connect with people and as a result only has a close relationship with a few individual's. Rehema opts to struggle in silence rather than speak out about her issues, however her calm and collected personality helps to mask her inner feelings. Rehema is a highly motivated individual and remains professional when it comes to her job.

Backstory: Rehema grew up in rural Kenya, she lived on a farm with her mother, father and younger sister Kioko for many years. However, her father took frequent 'business trips' to the city, one day Rehema's father left in the night; the only thing he left was a note saying that he fell in love with another woman in the city and wouldn't return. 

However, despite that the family continued to live on the farm and lived a happy life until a few years later. When Rehema's sister Kioko started experiencing 'nightmares' where she could see terrifying figures, these nightmares happened for several months and her younger sister would wake up screaming every night. They asked Doctors for help but no one could, until their mother realised what these figures could be - spirits.  
Their mother had heard of a village in the United States that was full of people with similar gifts, as such the family sold their farm and their possessions in order to get to Kurain. After seeking shelter in Kurain and Kioko being given the opportunity to learn about her powers, Rehema found it difficult to settle.

Suddenly moving from her home country and then having to learn a new language took a toll on the older sister, however she didn't admit it. When at a cafe, she met a women of a similar age - Macey. The two became fast friends, it turned out Macey was soon to apply to a police training program. After some thought, her life on the farm gave her physical discipline and her fight for equality also spurring her on, Rehema decided to become a Cop as well.

Time flew by, soon Rehema and Macey were fully fledged Officers, it was here she met Trevor - they worked together often and became close friends. And after a while, Macey admitted that she liked Rehema and the two began dating. 

A couple of years passed and life was great, until one fateful night where Rehema and Macey were called to a house due to a noise complaint. After arriving, there wasn't anyone there and it appeared to be abandoned but the two entered the house and split up. Gun shot. Rehema ran towards it, Macey was lying on the floor and a figure stood above her - the figure shot at Rehema's legs and she passed out in pain. 

A few days later Rehema woke up, she was in a hospital. Trevor had gone to find the two girls after they had been a while... Upon arrival Macey was dead. 

After this, Rehema has been training to become a Detective like Trevor in hopes of one day catching Macey's killer.

Appearance: Rehema has dark brown slightly wavy hair that is brushed to the side, she also has dark coffee eyes. She has several piercings on her ears and one on her nose and eyebrow. She wears a white crop top under a black cropped jumper, she also wears black trousers and white sneakers and a golden choker.

Extra: Rehema walks on crutches after being shot, she also receives frequent physical therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to my good friend, Lily, for creating Rehema!


	3. Character Bio: Ghastly Bespoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Bio: Ghastly Bespoke

Character Bio: Ghastly Bespoke

Age: 23

Personality: Level-headed, doesn’t get fired up about many things. His level of calm is usually mistaken for him not taking things seriously, which is the opposite. Whilst he puts on a persona of taking things in a jokey way, he does so to make areas of his job more pleasurable (as much as it can be with investigating crimes). He is constantly tired, often found taking naps in his office, despite insisting that he gets ample rest each night. His passive nature is put aside when it comes to his friends; he cares deeply for them, and would hate if any harm would become of them. As such, it’s one of the reasons as to why he carries a knife with him - becoming protective enough to use it to deter any attackers. 

Backstory: Born to owners of a lawyer agency in England, although, they were abusive towards him. He was lucky if they neglected him - instead leaving his care to hired help. When they did interact with him, they would throw insults at him, not caring about his wellbeing. Ghastly grew to hate them more and more over the years, but it reached breaking point when he discovered that his parents’ lawyer agency specifically helped guilty clients worm out of a guilty verdict - especially high profile, celebrity cases. Shocked at this injustice, he decided to become the opposite to oppose them - a prosecutor. When he told his parents about his idea, they were enthralled - if their son was a prosecutor, they could easily get tabs on current cases in the Prosecutor’s Office. However, his father wasn’t happy when he found out that Ghastly would have to climb the ladder promotion-wise. He assumed that someone such as his son would be automatically given a higher-up job, such as Chief Prosecutor - to have otherwise would be an embarrassment to him. Through illegal means, he convinced the Prosecutor’s Office to allow Ghastly to become Chief Prosecutor, despite his inexperience. Although, there was one problem; there wasn’t an opening in the local district where his parents worked. Instead, they suggested that Ghastly move to America, where there was a job opening. Without telling his parents, Ghastly immediately took the job and moved to America, far away from his parents. His parents haven’t made an effort to contact him since. 

Appearance: Brown hair that falls over his right eye. His exposed eye is brown, whereas his hidden one is constantly bloodshot with a broken iris. Wears a black leather biker-style jacket with various pin badges on. Grey shirt. Navy bottoms and black boots. Has a shark tooth necklace that he hides underneath his jacket. Wears a holster with a knife attached to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HUGE shoutout to my friend, Polly, for creating Ghastly!


	4. Cold Files: Case 1(Crime at the Museum: Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the first case in the series!
> 
> The main characters, Trevor and Rehema, are introduced. Now, they must solve a murder that took place at a Museum.

A shadowy figure walked into Lance Quinn’s office. They had a pistol in hand. They pointed the gun at Mr. Quinn’s head. “Go rot in hell” they stated before pulling the trigger.

**Bang**

~At Trevor and Rehema’s House~  
“Rehe, I need another cup of coffee!” Trevor groaned.  
“You’ve already has two cups!” Rehema stated.  
“That is untrue!”  
As the two roommates continued to bicker, their phones “dinged”. It was a notification from Norman Porter, the chief of police.   
“Ugh...” Trevor groaned. He was upset not only about the coffee, but he groaned due to his dislike of the cops in the city. Including Porter. Rehema reaches into her pocket.   
“Porter needs us down at the art museum. The founder was found dead” Rehema stated before grabbing her crutches. Trevor grabbed his keys before turning to Rehema.   
“What was his name again? Lance Quinn?” He asked.  
“I think so” she nodded.  
“I’ve heard he wasn’t... exactly the nicest person around.”  
“Oh great, that means more suspects to go through...” Rehema groaned as she stood up on her crutches and headed to the door.   
“The entire staff is a suspect” Trevor stated as he helped Rehema to the car.

~At the Quinn Art Museum~

“Oh thank goodness you’re here” a female voice called out to Trevor and Rehema as they walked in. The woman looked as if she was a secretary. She wore a black suit along with a black skirt. Her purple heels clacked against the floor. Her hair was long and brown but, it was in a ponytail. She held her hand out to the two. “Carly Benson. I was Mr. Lance’s Secretary.” She satted as she adjusted her glasses.   
“I’m sorry for your loss” Trevor consoled. “I’m Trevor. This is Rehema” he gestured over to his partner-in-training, “we’ll be the detectives on your case.”  
“Thank you for investigating this horrid crime” Carly thanked as she pulled her hand away. “My associate, Xavier Hostetter, found the body. He was slumped over his desk. A bullet hole in the center of the forehead. How dreadful...”   
‘Slumped over his desk...? Something doesn’t seem right already’ Trevor thought to himself. 

~Information Added: Status of the Body~  
Lance Quinn was found by Xavier Hostetter. He was slumped over the desk after being shot in the forehead.

Rehema glanced over at Trevor. She knew that face. He was already trying to work this out in his head.  
“Thank you for your cooperation” Rehema smiled.  
“I just hope you two are able to bring this killer to justice” Carly stated.   
“We will” Rehema nodded.  
“Now if you excuse me, I must be going. I have to make some calls. I have to inform the public that the museum will be closed for the time being.” And with that, Carly walked off.   
“I say we go check out the scene of the crime. The office” Trevor stated.  
“Agreed.”

~At Lance Quinn’s office~  
As the two walked up to the office, a man was pacing back and forth. “Why did this happen? Is this my fault? Why did I let this happen?” His voice seemed panicked.  
“Sir, are you alright?” Rehema asked. The man turned to see them.  
“Ah, you two must be the detective’s” he stated. “Yes, I’m fine... just stressed...”  
“I can’t blame you” Trevor stated. “This was a brutal crime. I’m sorry you were the one who made the discovery.”   
“I’m Xavier Hostetter” he introduced himself. “See, I’m an intern. I needed a job. I just got accepted into college... I started only a month ago... and now this...”  
“My condolences” Rehema frowned. She felt bad for the boy. “Do you mind if we ask you some questions?”  
“No, of course not. Ask away.”  
“Did you see anything suspicious?” Trevor asked as he pulled out his notepad.  
“Well, actually. I did” he stated. “The gun used to shoot Mr. Quinn was on his desk.”  
“So this killer just left the weapon at the crime scene?” Rehema asked.  
“It’d seem so” Trevor stated as he jotted down the information.

~Information Added: Murder Weapon~  
An average pistol. Was found on Lance’s desk.

“The police already took the weapon and the body for future investigaton, however” Xavier stated. “They said they’ll give us more information after they do that forensic shit.”  
“Thank you, Xavier. May we take a look inside the office now?” Rehema asked.   
“Oh absolutely! Go right ahead!” Xavier let the two into the office. The duo walked in. Right away, Trevor was suspicious.   
“Rehe, come look at this” Trevor called her over. Rehema walked over and eyed the floor behind the chair.   
“Is that... blood splatter?” She asked. “Why is it on the floor?”

~Information Added: Blood Spray~  
Found on the floor behind the chair. 

“Well, you’d think the killer would’ve shot Mr. Quinn while he was sitting up. But, this blood spray disproves that” Trevor stated.  
“Oh! I get what you’re saying! Lance would’ve had to be leaned back on the chair for the blood to get on the floor like this...” Rehema stated.  
“Exactly” Trevor nodded with a smile. “But... that wouldn’t make any sense. Laying back in such a way is extremely uncomfortable. His neck would’ve been bent over the back of this chair... and he would’ve at least jerked up when he saw a gun being pointed at him...” Trevor stated, clicking his pen.  
“What are you saying?” Rehema asked.  
“I’m saying... the victim was already dead when he was shot” Trevor stated grimly. 

To be continued...

Information Added(So Far):  
Status of the Body  
Murder Weapon  
Blood Spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the first part of the first case!


	5. Crime at The Museum(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Rehema continue investigating the murder of Lance Quinn, the founder of a prominent art museum!

Trevor and Rehema had various dishes sprawled our on their dining table. They had just finished dinner and were going over case files.

“The autopsy report proves my hypothesis that Mr. Quinn was already dead when he was shot” Trevor stated as he slid the folder over to Rehema.  
“He was poisoned...” she read. “With Strychnine it seems... what a way to go...” 

~Information Added: Autopsy Report~  
Time of Death: 11-12 PM  
Cause of Death: Suffocation due to Strychnine Poisoning 

She put a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling. “But that doesn’t make any sense... first of all, their were no glasses or cups found near the crime scene... secondly, why would the killer shoot a corpse?”  
“Perhaps they were trying to prove a point... or make sure he was actually dead...” Trevor stated.  
“Or...!” Rehema had a glimmer in her eyes, slamming her fist onto the table. “Maybe it was to throw us off!”  
“Go on.”  
“Think about it! We were told we were investigating a shooting, right? That means, the killer was given enough time to dispose of evidence!”  
“That does make sense...” Trevor smiled. “Rehe, you’re becoming more and more of a detective each day.”  
“Aw, thanks!” Rehema smiled.  
“Tomorrow, we need to head back down to the art museum and investigate in the other areas... the killer must’ve gotten rid of that glass somewhere” Trevor stated.

Just then, Rehema’s phone rang. She picked it up. “Hello?... Yes?... Oh my.... I’ll tell him... ok... goodnight..” she hung up and looked towards Trevor. “That was the Chief. Mr. Quinn’s wife is ready to be questioned tomorrow morning.”  
“Ah yes, the wife. Y’know, the first suspect in a man’s murder is-“  
“His wife, yeah, yeah, I know, Trev” she sighed. This called Trevor to giggle a bit.  
“I say we split up tomorrow... you head down to Mrs. Quinn’s house and I’ll investigate the museum. We’ll cover more bases that way.”   
“Right!” 

~The Next Day: Henriette Quinn’s House~

“I’m sorry for your loss...” Rehema consoles as she sat down across from the woman. Henriette had made a pot of tea, and had offered Rehema some. She sipped it.  
“My husband... I know he wasn’t known to be... friendly... but... to me... heh, he was the world to me. He was always so sweet... made dinner for me on my tough days, did house work, always cuddled me...” he sighed as a tear slid down her face.   
“I’m so sorry...” Rehema frowned. “Did your husband have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt him?”  
“Heh, the entire staff at the museum...” she stated bluntly, wiping a tear from her face. “He wasn’t known to be... kind to his employees... I got on him about it several times but... he never listened...”  
“I see...” Rehema took another sip of the tea. ‘That wasn’t very helpful...’ she thought to herself. “I’m sorry to have to ask this but... where were you on the night of the murder?”  
“I was here at home, working on my novel.”  
“Oh? You’re an author?”  
“Ah... not yet...” she sighed. “I’m still writing my first book.”  
“What’s it about?”  
“Shhh, you’ll have to read it to find out” she winked before giggling.   
Rehema giggled a bit as well. “I’ll be sure to read it.”  
“You’re too kind” Henriette smiled before getting up. “I have to go use the bathroom, feel free to grab yourself some more tea.” She smiled before walking upstairs. Rehema grabbed her crutches and made her way over to the kitchen, now pouring herself a new cup of tea. As she was pouring, she noticed a piece of paper. It looked to be about life insurance. Rehema set her tea cup down and picked up the letter. “Hmm...” she looked at the date in which it was filed, causing her to gasp. “This... was filed two weeks before Quinn was killed-“ she whispered to herself. 

~Information Added: Life Insurance Policy~  
States that Henriette Quinn would receive 500,000 dollars in the event of her husband’s death. 

She heard Henriette’s heels clack against the stairs. She was coming down! Rehema quickly put the piece of paper back where it was, grabbing her tea cup.  
“Oh, do you need any help getting to the couch, sweetie?” Henriette asked as she walked towards the kitchen.  
“Ah, no... but thank you...” She put on a smile. Looks like she just found a new suspect.. 

Information Added(So Far):  
Status of the Body   
Murder Weapon  
Blood Spray  
Autopsy Report  
Life Insurance Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry that this is so late and sorry it’s so short!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Expect more updates soon! I’m new to Ao3 and, if I did something wrong, please correct me. I am open to constructive criticism, just don’t be rude about it. These are original characters!


End file.
